Love Has No BoundriesA George Weasley Love Story
by rAiNbOwJaImIe
Summary: Nimmy doesn't want to become a deatheater she likes the muggles and she would rather be the first Gryyfindor in their family than the 621st Slytherin in her family. Her family doesn't know who her best friends are though...the Weasley twins and she is in love with George.
1. Intro

Name: Nimue Ellette Ellendea (Nimmy) Nimue is pronounced(Nim-Way) Ellendea (El-in-de-uh)

Bloodstatus: Pureblood

Favorite Bands: Paramore, Black Veil Brides, Hot Chelle Rae, Never Shout Never, Flyleaf, My Chemical Romance, Story of the year, All Time Low.

Favorite Food: Skittles and Dr. Pepper (yes a muggle food, but oh well they are delicious clever muggles!)

Personality: bubbly, hyper, clumsy, LOVES to prank, funny, kind to those who deserve it, can be vicous if you have a death wish.

Story: You may ask why there aren't whos my friends or siblings or crush and stuff like that, well it's because YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT! Yeahhh sorry. I live with my parents and my parents work for Voldemort. I don't want to work for Voldemort and I hope to be the first in my family to not get in Slytherin. I plans to be in Gryffindor at the very least. I hate my family, I hate what they do, I hate what they want me to be and who to be. I know that a certain Draco Malfoy that is two years younger than me has a certain crush on me and my parents want me to marry him someday. Well too bad for them, because it's never going to happen, I hate Draco with all my heart and soul. I want to be a muggle artist and travel everywhere, I don't care about blood status in fact I think muggles are super cool. I think that they might even be better than wizards, because they get through life without magical assistance. Whenever I tell this to my parents they tell my how stupid it is and tell me to get my head out of the clouds. What if I never what to come down though? Also, I trip like it's a hobby, I also get scared by little things like people poking me when I don't know they're there, but I love scary movies, they are da bomb! I am ALSO A "crazy person" not insane, crazy! Or "crazy" and random. I mean someone will be talking about flying dragons and then I'll be thinking about dancing monkeys. Because of my randomness I am the master of prank! They won't know what hit them, because it comes at a random time and a random prank and A LOT of pretty colors. I only do the big pranks on those who deserve it, usually I'm kind, but disrespect me or my friends and you die! Plus I love my name Nimue, it's special, but it's a dark witches name and I don't wish to be a dark witch so I'd rather be called Nimmy thank you very much! I will also kill you if you touch my skittles OR my Dr. Pepper!


	2. Chapter 1

I was sitting on our porch swing thinking about life that did not involve deatheaters or Voldemort without my parents searching for him every minute of everyday. Sometimes I think my parents see Voldemort as a higher priority than me. I was thinking about life as a Gryffindor, I want to be a Gryffindor so badly! i want to wear gold and red with pride, the first to in my family, sure I'd be discriminated in my family, but I don't care, I am just an eleven year old with a dream to be free.

Suddenly I heard my mother call and I nearly jumped out of my pants, "Nimue! come grab some lunch! I want you to eat before me and your father go out! Then we are dropping you off at the Malfoys!" Of Course they are going out. Ew. Malfoy. I love Narcissa but Draco takes after his dad, I made a gross face even though no one could see. I got up off the wooden swing and walked across the squeaky porch and into our house. Our house kind of resembled a cabin, but like ten times bigger. I walked through the living room to the kitchen and sat down on the bench at our long table. Our house elf put a ham sandwich in front of me. His name is Shrivic, which means Silent Abyss, apparently, by what he says. Shrivic is my one and only friend at the moment and he knows my sensitivity to the name Nimue so he started calling me Nim, then I started calling myself Nimmy. He has these big bat ears with tiny white hairs sprouting out of them. He is about three feet tall and these huge brown eyes, he resembled the Malfoy's house elf, Dobby, except Shrivic has a smaller nose. I liked Dobby too though, because he understand that I don't want to be in Slytherin. He's cool.

"Is the sandwich to Miss Nim's liking?" Shrivic asked in his high voice.

I took a bite out of my ham sandwich,"YES! yummy!" Shrivic smiled when our spotted family owl, Gab gracifully flew inside through our window right in front of me, she had a letter in her mouth so I dusted off my hands and grabbed it from her. It had a a hogwarts stamp on it. Hogwarts? Hogwarts. Hogwarts! A lot of pots and pans started to shake and Shrivic tried to make sure nothing broke. "MOM!" I yelled it as loud as a possibly could.  
"What!" she yelled back equally as loud.  
"I got a letter!" I meant to add "Hogwarts" but I was too excited!  
"How is that important! Who would you be writing!" she asked confuzed. The pots stopped shaking and Shrivic gasped for air and panted.  
"IT'S A HOGWARTS LETTER!"  
Then she apparated next to me and sqealed. "Gabriel! get down here!"  
I heard thumping down the stairs, at least he was decent enough to walk. "What is t, Hun?"  
"Nimue got her Hogwarts letter."  
She said it so blankly that he just walked over to Shrivic who cowered and handed him a coffee mug while my dad was reading the _Daily Prophet, _"That's great, Hun?" He said still reading.  
My mom sighed, "That's wonderful, I hope you get into Slytherin."  
"BUT MOM! I don't WANT to be in Slytherin!"


	3. Chapter 2

"OH! This again? Horrible! I wonder child, where you get your brain, preposterous!" Her face was getting all red and her blue eyes looked like they could pop out of her head at any moment. My hearing faltered at her voice after "Horrible". The rest is a blank.  
"What? I can't hear. You've made me deaf!" I yelled it loud enough so I could hear it too at least. Suddenly there was a ringing and she started yelling more shiznet at me until the ringing was gone and she was panting to catch her breath, her face still as red as a tomato. "Okay, it's back now," i said relieved.  
"You know what? I don't care you will be put in Slytherin house and I-I-I can't deal with this right now, we need to go," she looked as though she was talking to herself and moving her head back and forth and putting her hands from her right to her left side over and over trying to reassure herself, "Come on, Gabriel," she walked over to the hat stand and grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around her neck. to my surprise my dad was STILL reading the _Daily Prophet_ and sipping his coffee. His feet had gotten on the table and he was leaning back in his chair. He tilted his head all the way back keeping his eyes on the paper and drank the last of his coffee he got up and walked over to grab his hat and coat.  
"Come on then Nim Nim," My dad told me, calling me by his pet name for me. I took my sandwich off my plate and stuck it in my mouth i gave my plate to Shrivic and took my sandwich out of my mouth.  
"My mother is wearing a scarf in the summer," I whispered to Shrivic. He did and slight laugh and took my plate.  
I grabbed onto my father's hand we apparated to the Malfoy's as I felt the familiar pull in my tummy. I don't like to open my eyes during it, it makes me nausea. I closed my eyes and when I opened them i was in the malfoy house. Narcissa was waiting there with her hands together and she gave a warm smile. I smiled back and then took a bite of my sandwich. What can i say? It was a yummy sandwich.  
"Draco! The Ellendeas are here!" She called out. Nine year old Draco Jumped out of his room and ran down the stairs.  
"Well hello, Nimue," he gave a smirk, "here to spend the day?"  
"I don't know," I said dully and then took another bite of my sandwich. I swallowed after a couple chews, "And don't. Call. Me. Nimue."  
My mother shot a look at me.  
"Please?" I said to her and she shook her head in disappointment.  
"Well we better get going, I'll see you later, Nimue," She said it as if she was mocking me with my own name. Nothing is safe from your mother. I sighed at the thought.  
"See you later, Nimue," my father put his meaty hand on my shoulder. When he took it off they disapparated. Draco took my sandwich free hand and pulled me to his room while i was practically tripping the whole time. For a nine year old he sure treated me like I was the younger one like I was a doll. The whole time I was worried about dropping my sandwich.  
We got into his room and he tried to drag me to his bed. Gross.  
"No! No! No!" I started yelling and tried to pull my arm away while he was grabbing on my hand with both of his hands. After a minute of struggling he let go and went to his nightstand, he opened the drawer and got out a red bag. SKITTLES! "Look what I have," he waved the bag and sat down on the bed. I dropped my sandwich and walked slowly towards the skittles.  
"where did you get those?" I pointed towards the bag.  
"I have my contacts," he said still waving the bag. I snatch the bag from him and sat on the bed. I opened it and took a skittle and ate it. A little piece of heaven. I felt a hands on my shoulder and i heard a sniff, "You like the kinnles?" and popped up.  
"Whoa. whoa. whoa!" I said guarding the bag of skittles, "You can look, but you cannot touch, smell, or ew talk." I said the last bit really fast, "AND THEYRE CALLED SKITTLES! Geez learn to read!"  
"Okay! Okay!" He said surrendering.


	4. Chapter 3

"Guess what I got today, Short Fry?" I asked Draco, I called him Short Fry, because he was so short! When he grows up I won't be able to call him Short Fry anymore, because i bet a million galleons he's going to be tall. Hehe I'll call him Tall Fry! He'll look like a Fry and will be as greasy.  
"What, Beautiful?" He asked.  
"Don't call me that! It's inappropriate!" I yelled at him.  
"Okay, but you won't let me call you Nimue!"  
"Just call me Nimmy. GOSH!" then an idea popped into my head, "You might want to sleep with one eye open tonight," I gave him an evil glare. He looked scared.  
"Okay fine! What did you get?"  
"My Hogwarts letter," I said with my head held high in a mature voice.  
"No way!" he said with his eyes popping out of his head, "I can't wait to get MY letter! I want to get into Slytherin!"  
"Of Course you'll get into Slytherin! You fit the profile! Slimy, mean, and sly!"  
"Thanks!" He smiled, "You'll get into Slytherin, too, i bet!"  
"NO! Why does everyone assume I want to be in Slytherin! I don't want. To. Be. In. Slytherin!" I yelled at him.  
"Of course you do! Our families have been in Slytherin since Slytherin himself had died!"  
"SO?" He was taken aback by THAT one haha.


	5. Chapter 4

That night Draco found a snake in his bed, eating skittles, while cuddling with his pillow. mwahaha don't. Mess. With. The. Pranker!  
The next couple of days drifted along and I was really excited, everyday I would ask Shrivic what day it was, counting down the hours. the next time I went to the Malfoy's they would back away and leave me to jump on their walls asking them every other hour what time it was. What? I was excited! I was finally seven years away from becoming an adult witch. I'm a witch! AHHHHHHHHHH!My thoughts everyday Finally it was the day! The day I go to Diagon Alley! To buy school stuff! Nerd.

I woke up and ran downstairs to Shrivic, he was preparing breakfast. I picked him up and sat him on the table and shook his boney shoulders as he shook all over the place! "Do you know what day it is?"  
"I do believe it is the day you go-" I cut him off.  
"TO DIAGON ALLEY!" I yelled. I ran up stairs and changed into my clothes and brushed my hair. Basically I got ready. Except I didn't wear makeup, not yet, I WAS 11 PEOPLE! Way to young to wear makeup ;). I wore my Bob Marley T-shirt and a pair of denim shorts with my black all-star high tops. I looked at myself in the mirror I looked decent, my black hair was all wavy and really long, but hey! What the hay! I ran back down stairs and saw my mom and dad groggily eating their breakfast, they were dressed and everything, but they looked like they just got their morning coffee.  
"Mum, Dad, when are we going to Diagon Alley?" I asked excitedly when i reached the long table. I crossed my arms on the table and put my chin on the crevice where my arms met, smiling madly.  
"Soon, Honey," my dad said sipping his coffee and reading the _Daily Prophet_...again.  
I got up off the bench and started jumping, "When..!" it was shaky, because i was jumping in circles.  
"What's that shirt? Who's Bo-bb Mar-ley?" My mom asks me trying to pronounce his name or see it!  
"Bob Marley! A - uh- new- um Wizard Artist!" I lied. I didn't want to tell her I got it from a muggle friend I met while out in the muggle world. I met her at the park with another half-blood friend I have and also met at the park. It was forever ago but we still write I send the letter to my muggle friend while i sent her own letter and she would transfer it to her and vice versa. You may ask isn't writing to a muggle endangering our witching world? Well it was a year ago and this muggle was eight and was doing weird things since she was seven so she might turn out to be a muggle-born witch. So we entrusted her, plus we could always learn how to erase her memory.  
"Oh. Ok," my mother replied. Wow she was tired.  
I was jumping in circles for another fifteen minutes until finally my mom told us we could go. YESSS!  
She grabbed a bag of floo powder and walked over to me, "Here you go, now Diagon Alley! Ok?" She said to me like I was seven again. We never used floo powder to the Malfoy's, because my mom doesn't like their fireplace, weird-o.  
"Diagon Alley!" I said it really loud. I was transported through green smoke. I was in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. I stepped out of the fireplace and I looked around at the dark ceiling and the many scary people staring at me. Why the hell was I in the Leaky Cauldron? I ran out and look up and down the alley there were a lot of people I ran down and up and sideways and wrong ways...but right ways too! I started panicking and hyperventilating and thousands of thoughts ran through my head, like what if I get kidnapped or killed or raped!  
"Nimue! Nimue!" I heard a distant familiar motherly voice call. I stopped running and turned around. I saw my mom turning and twisting through the crowd with my dad easily walking through like he was god. I ran to my mother and she pulled me into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry, sweetheart, I don't know what happened." I did, but I think I'll tell her that I switched out the floo powder for it to only be linked to the leaky cauldron some other time like when I put the original powder back, "Now you go get your wand at Ollivanders and your father and I will get your book, quills, ink, and ect. Met us right in front of Ollivanders. Just stay there. Okay?"  
"Okay, got it." She handed me a couple sickles and shooed me off like a cat. WELL.  
I walked to Ollivanders a couple stores away. I opened the squeaky door and heard the bell ring at the top of the door it was really dusty in the store.  
An old man with crazy white hair looked at me and put an instant smile on his face, "Ms. Ellendea! I presume."  
How did he know my name? Weird, well it is the wizarding world!  
"Yes, how did you know if you don't mind me asking," I said it sweetly.  
"Because, you are on the outside blended in with the purebloods, but you have a kind heart."  
"Thank you," I smiled. No one has ever said anything like that to me before.  
"Now! You wand!" He exclaimed as he walked over to these huge stack of wands. Lots of wands... He pulled out a dusty box and blew on it. He walked back over to me and gave me the wand. I didn't know what to do with it so I just held it like an idiot.  
"Well. Give it a wave." He gestured.  
I waved it slightly and a row of wands flew on the floor. I dropped it on the counter and gasped.  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" I thought I was going to be punished that's what father would have done. If he saw it.  
"Don't be! The wand chooses the wizard! I'll fix it later. No worries, Dear." He took the wand and put it back in its box setting it back in its original place. "Let's try this one!" he picked up a boxed wand a row above the last wand. He again walked over, set down the box, and gave me the wand. The instant i touched it i felt a sudden wave of heat and a gust of strange wind making my hair fly back. Wicked.  
"Well, it's settled!" I forgot he was there and I jumped and fell "OH! Are you okay!" He looked over the counter with a worried some look on his wrinkled face.  
"Yeah! Happens all the time!" I hopped up on my feet successfully, "You were saying?" i said looking at my wand. Admiring its handy work.  
"It's an 11" cherry wood with unicorn blood. It was beautiful; its wood had a reddish tint to its dark brown facade. In it carved swirls halfway up like a unicorn horn. I followed the crevice with my fingers. trying to remember every centimeter of it.  
I heard Ollivander clear his throat, "Oh! Right!" I took out the sickles out of my pocket, "how much?"  
"Two." I handed him two sickles and left hearing the bell behind me I looked around for my parents and didn't see them anywhere near so i went to the left and sat there right below the window.  
"I'm going to beat you, George!" I heard a boy say.  
"Say that to the dirt I'm going to leave in your face!" I giggled at the other boy's remark. I heard the gravel of pebbles quickly stop when to redheads slapped their hands on the window sign above. I cowered into and upright fetal position pointing my wand at them from i guess witch's instinct.  
"I WON!" The boy on the left said.  
"No in bloody way!" said the one on the right. I looked up at them and I COULDN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE! they were two twin redheaded BOYS! Uh oh! They're Weasleys! I just know it! My mother always told me to stay away from the "Blood traitors" Well whatever to her! THEY'RE CUTE! I think the one on the right was better looking though, probably because he had a cute little bump on his nose.  
"Boys! Boys!" I yelled. They looked down at me and looked wide eyed probably because they just realized there is a person here! "Please! Back away or regret it," i said calmly like an announcer.  
They backed up so i could get up. The one on the right stuck out his hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up.  
"What would you do?" the left one said skeptical.  
"Don't. Disrupt. The. Prankster."  
The right one just kept staring at me. Is there something wrong with my wand?  
"You Prank?" The right one finally spoke!  
"Well let's just say a little boy went to bed with a snake eating candy," I laughed at the Malfoy incident.  
They backed away, "You're hardcore!" the left one said.  
"No. Not really," I said shaking my head, "That was only because he called me Nimue. I hate being called that!" It was kind of making me mad for some reason.  
"Then what do you like to be called?" the right one didn't hesitate to say.  
"Nimmy," I smiled.  
"Well I'm Fred," the left one said then gestured to the other one, "and the one that keeps staring at you is George." George blushed.  
"Did not, Fred!" George yelled at his brother.  
"So what year you going in?" Fred asked completely ignoring George.  
"First!" I kicked my right leg the side and held my wand to my face so it was almost pixie-like.  
"Cool! We're just about to get our wands."


	6. Chapter 5

"It's so much fun!" I said looking back to first holding my wand.

"Well lets just see," George smirked at me. I smiled and blushed. I saw a distant person who looked like my mom! If my mom saw me talking to the Weasley twins I would be dead!

"Umm. I have to go," I was still staring at my mom through the huge crowd and ran off not without them being able to say anything back. I ran straight to my mom and she and my dad looked like they were struggling with all my books, quills, and all that stuff. I slid my wand in my back pocket and took a stack of books from my mom.

"Sweetheart! I told you to wait at Ollivanders!" She panted.

"I saw you and you looked like you needed help!" it wasn't all a lie.

"Okay. that was very nice of you." she handed me an owl that was gray with spotted white feathers in a cage, "Here is your owl for school."  
"She's beautiful, Mom!" she really a was beautiful owl, "But I don't know what to name her!"  
"Its okay, just name her when the time is right," my mom smiled.


	7. Chapter 6

I was so excited only a few more days and I would be out of this stink hole. Day by day passed and I wrote frantically to my friends everyday to break in my owl. I don't think you can do that, but I pretended, because I was so excited and happy! It's like when you get a new toy and all you want to do is play with it! My name for my owl still surpassed me. Sometimes I would just sit and look at my owl in its cage and think of what its name should be something...spicy. It never came to me. When the day came I acted twice as much as I did when we went to Daigon Alley. Jumping and being crazy like an idiot with no brain.  
The morning went by pretty fast, because I tried to sleep in as much as I could so I didn't have a lot of time to get ready and I could go faster!  
"OKAY! I'm ready to go!" I said loudly as I jumped off the bottom step of the stairs with a red v-neck and tan gold looking shorts. Trying to get in Gryffindor spirit. The night before I sneaked down and put all my bag, trunk, and owl downstairs, because I couldn't sleep. I looked around and I couldn't see dad, "Hey, where's dad?"  
"What are you wearing?" my mom asked me like she picked out my outfit and I didn't wear it.  
"Umm. Clothes?" I asked her like she was crazy.  
"No no no. You look like a Gryffindor!" She disgustingly said with her face matching the part.  
"GOOD!" I yelled at her hoping maybe this time she'll get the clue.  
"OH, Child! You are changing! I have the perfect outfit!" She acted like she didn't even hear my loud remark. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her room that she shared with my dad like Draco had did a week ago. She sat me down on the silver bedspread and she went under her bed and brought out a dusty box that was rectangular and black. She took off the top and all i saw was black fabric. She took out a black long sleeve shirt that had a v-neck and looked sliming and set it on the bed. Then took out a flowing medium length skirt. UHG! it looked dull, but I thought I'd just pretend to like it and get over with it so i can get to freaking King's Cross!  
"I wore this on my first day to Hogwarts when I was eleven." she said smiling proudly, her green eyes looking up at me.  
"It's beautiful, Mom." I put on a fake smile.  
"Great. put it on and we can leave as soon as you're finished." with that she left.  
"Oh joy," I said even thought she had already left. I changed into it quickly and looked into the silver flower embroider full length mirror that was in my parents room. I actually looked pretty good in it. I'm usually really skinny, but the shirt put a curve on me, the skirt flowed almost to my knees and it swayed whenever I moved back and forth. It was fun. But I felt so girly in it. But I was wearing my black high tops so it was better than wearing flats or heels. The black was actually a good black; I know how can there be different shades of black? Well there are, apparently, other blacks made me look blended in, because of my hair, but this black made my hair stand out against my pale skin and made my eyes pop out. I picked up my clothes, walked out, and threw them in my room. I shut my door and ran down stairs. My mom was waiting there at the bottom of the stairs like Narcissa does to her guest. "Oh, Honey. You look beautiful!" she said teary eyed.  
I rolled my eyes at her with her over reactions. "Can we go now?"  
"Yes, let's go." she said with a clap.

"Wait! Where's Dad?" I ask her holding up my hand  
"Oh. I'm sorry, honey?" she said sympathetically, "He had to um work."  
"Oh." I looked down. That guy couldn't even come to my first day of school.

(I'm going to skip to getting on the train, because Its nothing really special)

"Goodbye, Nimue, I love you," my mother hugged me tightly, "Be safe."  
"I will, Mom, love you too, and goodbye." I said barely breathing. She let me go and kissed my forehead.  
"Go." She lightly pushed me away while she cried. I loved my mother. Really. It's just sometimes she doesn't get me. I smiled and boarded the train's metal steps. Once I was inside I looked down the carpeted hallway. I heard a ringing of laughter and I immediately felt nervous.  
_Oh My Oh My Oh My_ I kept thinking to myself. I kept my head high and walked down the hall. I looked down every compartment but they were all full and personally I was looking for an empty compartment.  
I found one and sat on the right bench closest to the window. I sighed. Finally I was away.  
"Hey can we si-" a familiar voice said, "Whoa, Nimmy."  
I looked at it was Fred and George!  
"Hi!" I said smiling happy I know somebody. I jumped up and gave them each a hug. They were surprised, but hugged me back.  
"Nice outfit!" George laughed. I completely forgot that I was in this weird get-up.  
"Yeah, you look like your attending a funeral!" Fred said.  
" Ha Ha," I said sarcastically, "My mom wanted me to wear it." I swayed in circles moving my hips so my skirt flowed back and forth, i looked down to watch it when I heard whispering. I stopped and looked up. George was whispering in Fred's ear. "Whispering isn't nice!" I said childishly, "Not unless you're going to tell everyone else!"  
Fred laughed, "George said he liked the skirt the best."  
George looked down and his cheeks suddenly got red.  
"OH! Thanks! So do I." I looked down and started swaying again. They laughed at my childness.  
We sat down, me in the right bench and Fred and George in the left bench.  
"That's a beautiful owl," George pointed at my owl.  
"Thanks, I don't know what to name her. I know I want to name her something cute and spicy." I gestured pizzazz with my hands.  
"How about..." He thought for a second, "George! I'm cute!"  
I laughed, "But my owls a girl!"  
"I'm still cute, though." George joked.  
"But I'm the cutest!" Fred exclaimed.  
"Yeah, yeah, you're both adorable!" I shooed with my hand  
"Ya hear that, George? We're adorable!"  
"OH! I know! Name her Adrian or Addy for short!"  
"I like it very mathematical!" I laughed.  
We laughed the whole ride there to a whole bunch of different jokes and I found out that they loved to prank! They were also hilarious! Pretty soon I was pretty sure we became best friends. I also came to like George a lot.


	8. Chapter 7

We arived to Hogwarts in our robes, I was really happy to get out of that outfit!

We were transported on these boats that swayed. Everybody was entranced on the huge, beautiful castle, it looked like it had popped right out of a fairy tale book of Beetle the Bard it was mystical and amazing, I couldn't take my eyes off of it! We docked and I was kind of sad. I walked on a marble floor in the middle of Fred and George. We were all looking around as we walked up these steps that made our feet patter echo.  
Suddenly a lady with a witch's hat spoke, "I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. I will bring you to the head of the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your house, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin." I shivered and cowered to the name."Now. Follow me." We all followed Professor McGonagall to this huge wooden door that opened to the Great Hall. There were four tables with colored shields above them. In between the tables was a gap at the end was a stool and an old guy...AT THE END OF THE STOOL was an old hat. We followed Professor McGonagall down the gap until we reached the steps with the old stuff. I heard names being called. I waited for my name in agony. "Fred Weasley." McGonagall said. He walked up and sat down on the stool. McGonagall put the hat on his head and the hat started to talk, "You're the third Weasley! GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and Gryffindor shouted and cheered. He ran to the table.  
"George Weasley!"  
"ANOTHER WEASLEY! GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. God I wanted to be in Gryffindor so badly! A couple more names were called and the suspense was killing me!  
"Nimue Ellendea!" McGonagall called searchingly.  
I slowly walked up to the stool. I guess I didn't walk slowly enough, because gravity forced me downwards on the second step and I tripped. Laughter echoed the walls as I helped myself up and laughed at myself. The Professors face looked shocked and worried, "Are you okay!"  
"Yeah, I'll be okay." I said still laughing a little bit. I finished the suspense since it was already killed. Everybody stopped laughing and I sat on the stool. The hat was placed on my head.  
"Hmmmm. Tough one. Your family was meant for Slytherin, but you have the meanings of a Gryffindor...I wonder..."  
"Please not Slytherin, not like my family." I whispered to the hat.  
"Fine then. . . .GRYFFINDOR!"  
I screamed so loud, like i won a million and one dollars. You couldn't even hear Gryffindor table clap if they were even clapping. The hat came off and i started jumping, saying "YESYESYESYESYES!" I was finally finished and skipped to the Gryffindor table with a huge smiled on my face.


	9. Chapter 8

*******TWO YEARS LATER*******

_

"Stop poking my arm, George!" I yelled at him as he poked me on and on.  
"Why!" he asked with a pouty face. Still poking my arm.  
"I'm not in the mood!" I was serious, because my mother gave me another disappointing face and my father still didn't come to drop me off. My mother hasn't hugged me since I was eleven. I've been a disgrace to the family since I was accepted into Gryffindor.  
"Whoa. You're serious!" he said surprised. "Fred!"  
"I heard!" Fred leaned in with bugged out eyes as thought he had just seen a house elf slap his master in the face! "It must be serious!"  
"It's just my family that's all," I sighed.  
"Aw. I'm sorry, Nims," George said sympathetically and opened his arms. I fell into them and hugged him from the side as I was leaning into him.  
"Well," Fred said sinisterly, "We can be your favorite family!"  
I laughed at that. It bothered me that my family acted this way towards me and they didn't even know I'm best friends with the Weasley twins. Sometimes I wondered what they would do.  
"Hey don't feel all that bad. It's not like you're the first Gryffindor to be in a Slytherin blood family!" George said trying to cheer me up.  
"Oh. Yeah? Who else?" I looked up at him.  
"Um." He tried to think, "Sirius Black!" smiling happy he achieved a name.  
"He's in Azkaban!" I said looking appalled, "I'm going to Azkaban?" I yelled at him. I felt a tear drop to my cheek. Hehe he is going to regret saying that.  
"NO! that's not what I meant!" he said defensively.  
"It sure sounded like it!" I scooted farther away from him and out of his arms.  
"Oh, Nimmy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I meant you're not alone."  
"No." I said it plainly and went and sat next to Fred. "I think Fred and Lee are my only friends now." Yes it's true I have no friends, because everybody thinks I'm either a traitor or a bad weird person who was wrongly placed.  
"What?" he implied with an unbelievable tone. I must be a really good actress.  
"Yes." I looked him dead in the eye and locked arms with Fred who looked like he was too in udder shock. George had his jaw dropped almost to the floor, theoretically speaking. As I looked into his eyes I say a glisten of water in his eyes, was he crying? Aw.  
"I'm sorry, George, but if I do go to Azkaban it must be because I killed you," I said seriously, "by being the best actress ever." I said still serious but it took everything not to smile.  
"Wait." he paused to think, "What?"  
I had to laugh. I laughed so hard I fell to the floor and hugged my stomach. I looked up briefly to see what the twins were doing. They looked dumbfounded. I kept laughing and laughing. I tried to sit back next to George, but failed and slipped and started laughing on the floor again. They started chuckling and before I knew it they were laughing too.  
"Nimmy?" I heard a smart voice ask.  
"Yes?" I shot up off the ground and looked towards the door. "HERMIONE!" I yelled and hugged her tight jumping and yelling "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE A WITCH!" I pulled back and smiled at her.  
"Well. yeah." she said dully. "I taught myself a few spells too!" she smiled.  
"Cool!" I exclaimed.  
"Well I should be getting back. I just thought I'd stop by because I heard all this laughing." she giggled.  
"Oh. we'll see ya! Hopefully at Gryffindor table." I winked.  
"Of course!" and with that she left.  
I closed the door and sat back next to George. He started to stare at me.  
"What?" I asked him in a giggle.  
"Two years later and your still a nut." he chuckled and shook his head.  
"And you're surprised?" I rose my eyebrow questioning.  
He laughed "No."  
"I feel out of the loop," Fred said. Gorsh! I forgot he was there!  
"I'm sorry," I whined and pouted.  
"Hello, Nimue," Ugh I knew that voice, Draco. DRACO! Oh no!  
"What do you want, Draco?" I asked him disgustingly.  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to come sit with us instead of," he looked at Fred and George, "these blood traitors.  
"Watch your mouth, Malfoy." I got up off the seat and stared him down.  
"Why?" he asked like he really didn't know.  
"I'm in Gryffindor, remember?" I cocked my head to the side.  
"Oh yeah" he said like he was recalling a memory, "I still think you can do better than these poor rats!" he looked at them as if they were rats. OKAY! That's it! You can give shit to me! But you can NEVER EVER give shit to my friends!  
"Get out," I said between the bars of my teeth.  
"What's that?" he said leaning towards me.  
"Get the hell out of my face!" I yelled clearer.  
"Fine, but I'll have you know," he smirked, "beautiful, your parents will definitely be surprised to know that their daughter is a blood traitor. Bye, Nimue." He said sinisterly. Then he left. With those last words I was on the brink of hitting someone's face and crying out my soul. I bit my bottom lip trying not to cry, but failing. Tears dropped one after another on my cheekbones. i refused to turn around, but knowing I had to someday did and quickly sat on the same bench as George, but as far away as possible cowered up against the wall. It was silent.  
"Are you okay?" Fred asked.  
I tried to say something, but it would turn out as a choke so instead i just nodded.  
"You're lying." George said dully.  
I nodded again.  
I heard him slide over to me and felt him put his arms around me and i turned into his chest and let go. I started to cry my soul out as he rubbed my back. Suddenly I felt another pair of arms around me and George stopped rubbing my back. I laughed at myself a little.  
"I may be a nut, but Malfoy will always be a gross slimabob." I smiled and they both laughed.  
"You are so random," they said in unison.


	10. Chapter 9

We were sitting at Gryffindor table, in our awesome hats, watching all the little first years to get sorted. Aww. They're all so cute, I thought, and to think I was once that cute.  
"To think we were all that cute, oh wait George, we still are!" Fred said out of the blue and gave him a wtf look.  
"What?" I heard George chuckle a little.  
George explained then, "You said 'Aww. They're so cute! And to think I was once that cute.'" he laughed.  
"I did?" I asked looking forward at nobody, "I thought that!"  
"Nope. You said it!" Fred laughed.  
"Oh!" I looked at Fred, "then nice joke," I elbowed him in the arm and laughed.  
"I think, Fred, Nimmy thinks you were joking about us still being cute," George raised an eyebrow. I looked to the right of me where he sat.  
"No." I shook my head so my black two years of growing hair shook around my face, "You guys are cute," I giggled and looked forward at Lee but not exactly at him, but more of in his direction, again, not really looking at anybody. "Like puppies." I touched their noses with both my index fingers lightly and scrunched my nose. They laughed.  
I looked back at the first years. One of them caught my eye, a red head... A WEASLEY! YAY! Next to him was a black haired boy who looked kind of shy, but the Weasley was just glad to be here.  
One by one they were called and sorted. "Ronald Weasley!" McGonagall pronounced. The shaking red haired kid sat on the stool. Mcgonagoll placed the sorting hat on his head, "ANOTHER WEASLEY!" the hat boomed, "GRYFFINDOR!" and we all clapped and smiled. He came and ran up to sit next to Fred.  
"OLLO!" I whispered. He turned left and right and saw me leaning across the table my hair splattered across it. "Ima be Nimmy!" I deeply said in a husky voice. Everybody couldn't help but laugh and everyone looked at us. Hermione was called up and was placed in Gryffindor. I'm pretty sure I clapped the loudest and fastest. She smiled at me and sat a few seats away. a few more passed. Then Harry Potter was called. Originally I was smiling then I wasn't.  
"Holy Shit!" It was meant to be a whisper, because everybody was whispering, but it turned out to be much more than that. Can you blame me? IT'S fucking Harry Potter! THE BOY WHO LIVED! THE BOY MY FAMILY DREADS! All heads turned to me and i looked down and blushed from pure embarrassment. Harry Potter sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.  
The hat made this whole ordeal about he should go into Slytherin he'd do well blah blah blah GRYFFINDOR! Oh...CRAPPING PIGEONS! He sat down next to Ronald and all I could do was stare at him wide eyed with my jaw dropped. He looked at me then behind him then back at me, "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" he asked so innocently.  
I didn't answer, I was glad that George did for me, "Sorry, but this just kind of ruined her day." Finally! Someone who gets me!  
Fred waved his hand in my eyes. I shook my head clearing it's fog.  
"Uh yeah!"  
"May I ask why?" he replied slowly.  
"Nope!" I jumped up and smiled. A couple more passed and Malfoy went up, "Ugh." Before the hat even touched his head he was announced Slytherin...NOT SURPRISED!  
The ceremony was done and the Weasleys were eating right away.  
"I'm Nimmy! And bananas are my favorite color and blue is my favorite fruit!" I told Harry and Ron.  
"Umm, Nims, you just said-" Fred said laughing a bit with food in his mouth.  
"I know what I said!" I spat at him sharply looking at him with fake devil eyes.  
"Nimmy," Fred cringed and swallowed, "You're scaring me," he whined like the puppy he is!  
I started laughing my head off at the thought and everyone looked at me like i was crazy.  
"George is the cuter puppy." I said blankly and quickly, I scooted closer to George and put on a serious face all at once. I grabbed onto George's arm. They all looked at me like i was crazy and I swear I saw George blush out of the courner of my eye, because they didn't know what I was telling myself in my head.  
"Stop being Weird, Nimmy," Lee told me while laughing.  
"Why that's like telling you to say the right thing during a quidditch game!" I told him still hanging onto Georges arm.  
"Uhhhh. True," he laughed.  
"Uhh, Nimmy?" George's voice shook.  
"Yeah?" I looked up at him still holding his arm.  
"Since we've already established that I'm the cuter puppy can you let go of my arm?" he said confident but scared. I was a little sad that he asked me to let go and embarrassed that I was still holding on, I've always kind of had a crush on him...okay, a BIG crush.


	11. Chapter 10

"Hey Hey Hey," I told the sky, leaning back to look at the sky, "What if the castle was made out of the rainbow? Then we could have all the skittles we could ever want!" I lifted up my hands in flat planes and envisioned that skittles were raining down from the bewitched sky.  
"Skittles aren't made out of the rainbow," Ron looked at me with curiosity. I shot my head at him and put my hands in my lap.  
"Then how do you think they taste like the rainbow?" I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Umm," he looked at his plate and started stuffing his face again.  
"It would last ten seconds with you here," George laughed.  
I looked at him and just started for a while, thinking about what to say. I leaned in trying not to laugh, I guess I succeeded because George started blushing again and leaned back with his eyes bugging out.  
"You blush a lot," I said two inches from his face. I leaned back a little and took a bite of my mashed potatoes. He was still blushing even though I wasn't looking at him anymore, but everyone was laughing their heads off with George still looking at me with eyes bugged out and cheeks red. I looked back at him, "George?" I waved my hand in his face he still didn't budge, "Are you alive?" I took my hand away and shook my head, "You must be! Dead people don't blush!" I exclaimed and giggled. He blushed even more. "Oh my goodness, George!" I took his shoulders and shook them back and forth. "Stop! Come back to reality!" I yelled at him. I stopped and looked at him and pouted, "You're going to make me cry!" my voice "cracked". Hehe I'm good.  
He shook his head and his cheeks started fading back to their original color, "NO!" he yelled. I started laughing.

~ONE MORE YEAR LATER~  
"Mom, How come every year you hate me?" I wanted to know why she really hated me. I was about to get on that train to Hogwarts again and she still gave me a petite hug said "Goodbye" then started to leave, but I ran back to her.  
"You are a disgrace to our family and our family's name. Gryffindor are not expectable in the Ellendea blood. You have been accepted as a blood traitor to our colleagues," Colleagues meaning death eaters. Ever since last year when Harry defeated You-Know-Who, my family has distanced me from them.  
"But I'm still your daughter! I haven't changed!" I yelled at her trying to get it through her thick head.  
"No, you are not. You were, but you have been disowned for three years and now we are just your life-support," her voice didn't flinch, it was as if she was a robot and was programmed to say such hateful words.  
Tears dripped from my cheeks and onto my bright green shirt. "Mom..." I had nothing else to say, I could not have anything else to say. With just that one crack of a voice, I realized she did not love me anymore.  
"I think it would be best if we did not have to support you anymore. Gabriel and I cannot take the harassment any longer," she stated staring me right in my crying eyes, "Next time, I'd try not to have Draco see certain things and be kinder to him so he should not tell certain moments to certain parents."  
DRACO! THAT GIT! I bet he doesn't even know he destroyed my family. He brought it to the edge; he told my parents I was friends with the Weasleys! My mouth was open but words could not form. I could not breathe; my air had been caught right at my throat. She had used my father's actual name, my father who used to play tricks with his wand just to make me laugh, my father who got me a ferret just so mother could say no, my father who loved me who for me as a I was. . . as a child. Now I am no longer his innocent baby girl, ready to be put in Slytherin, but now that baby girl was a traitor to pure bloods. I wanted to cry, but not here. I tried to say something I had to but I couldn't. We had been just standing there staring at each other, her green eyes full of hate and cold darkness. My blue, probably full of tears. After a few minutes she talked, "I'll have your things sent to wherever you shall be staying." With that, she turned and left. I was still standing there looking dumbfounded to bystanders.  
Here they come the demons of sadness, tears. I ran into the train and down the hallway, knowingly passing our regular compartment, I was looking for an empty one. At the end of the train I found one, I slid into in and pulled my knees into my chest and started crying, sobbing, anything you could think of, just letting go of my sadness. Tears started soaking up in my skinny jeans and my eyes were probably smudged with eyeliner, but I didn't care, I just wanted my family back. I knew I could never have them back, our family was in the cemetery, dead. Their love for me had faltered, leaving my heart breaking into millions of pieces trying to be fixed, but it wasn't working, because hearts can never heal, memories will never let it. Now all that remains is a hole in my chest, I wondered if I would ever move on or if I would remain like this forever: Waiting for them to love me back.  
I heard footsteps in the compartment, but I didn't care I just sat there and cried. One of the pairs sat next to me and hesitation rippled through their aura. I felt soft, warm arms pulling me in their protection. I cried into them and let go.


	12. Chapter 11

I looked into George's eyes with tears dripped still and i was choking back the sorrow, "She-she-she doesn't lo-lo-love me!" George gave a confused look and i put my head back in his chest.  
"I don't understand." his soft, velvety voice comforted my soul, but only just.  
"My mom," I muffled into his shirt. He rubbed my back and took an effort to comfort me, "She-she-she says I'm a traitor," my voice changed to anger and I gritted my teeth i grabbed onto George's shirt in fists, "she says I am disowned and that she hated me. She says I'm kicked out." I cried again, but even harder than before.  
I heard George gasp and pull me in tighter, I felt the seat shift and another pair of arms wrapped around me from my back and to George's back, it was like a nim&nim sandwich between two pieces of ginger bread. They comforted me, both of them, in their silent way. My crying was the only sound. After a few minutes I heard a slight chuckle to whom it belonged? The distinct chuckle of Draco Malfoy. I looked up from my protected position and stopped my cascade of tears I try so hard to stop. My glare toward his face was one he will be sure to never forget: A look of pure hatred and disgust, of pure shun and udder annoyance.  
He pulled back in shock, but quickly recovered, "Aw. Is the young beauty having a breakthrough that she doesn't belong with these blood traitors?"  
I gritted my teeth, "No."  
There was a pause, such a pause a cricket could be heard, even if it was miles away.  
"That's it 'No'?" he said astonished.  
"Yes," still holding my glare.  
"Is that all you can say? 'yes' and 'no'?"  
I slowly stood up and out of their arms so they were just staring at me, "No. I can also say that you are a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach who feeds on the misery of others and will never truly understand what it's like to be them. You're a git and a pansy." I was looking at him straight in the eyeball, "Oh, and I hate you."  
"Well, what did I ever do to you?" he said like the little preppy cheerleader he is inside(Sorry if you're a cheerleader! You're cool! but i meant this badly towards him) but instead of rooting for Hogwarts, he's rooting for Voldemort.  
"EVERTHING!" I yelled right in his face.  
He cowered, whined, and then left with a sprint.  
I released tension and sat back down between the twins, staring at the empty seat across from us.  
"Um, Nimmy?" George asked hesitantly as if i could cause danger to him.  
"Yes?" I sweetly soothed.  
"Maybe you should clean yourself up, there's eyeliner all over your face," he chuckled the last part.  
I looked at him with the same empty glance i gave the seat. I looked at him for a couple seconds then got up and took my eyeliner out of my bag and headed out without a word.

***George POV***

Seeing her this sad made my own heart break in half. "Fred! We have to do something!" I buried my head in my hands and shook my head in them.  
"What can we there's nothing we can do!" he sighed.  
I bobbed up my head as an idea formed in my cranium, "What if she lives with us?"  
"Why? So you can stare at her when she sleeps?" he laughed at me.  
"No, because we're all she's got to trust," I was serious.  
"Oh, you're serious!" He was astonished.  
"Yeah, I tend to be serious sometimes!" I lifted up my hands in surrender.  
"I supposed your right," he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"So we'll write to mum and dad and ask and stress the problem to extremities," I started planning out the plan if they said no.  
"What? I didn't understand a word you just said!" Fred raised his eyebrow like he was watching an elephant dancing on a balloon...naked.  
"Neither did I." I said truthfully.


	13. Chapter 12

***Nimmy's POV***

I came back and they were smiling at me like I was a piece of chocolate. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked with confusion.  
"No..." Fred said manically.  
"You're scaring me," I said in a whimper.  
"So. You don't have anywhere to stay?" George asked while I put away my eyeliner. A tear dropped in a reminder of memories and I choked. "Oh I'm sorry, Nimmy, I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to stay with us!" He stood up and put his left hand on my left shoulder so that he was half hugging me.  
"I couldn't intrude on your family, there are so much of you already," I laughed.  
"Well, yeah, but what's one more?" Fred suggested.  
"One more stomach, one more bed, one more person," I whispered.  
"You're staying with us even if I have to drag you there," George whispered back in my ear.  
"GEORGE!" I gasped and looked at him in udder unbelievably, "RAPE IS BAD!" I yelled at him.  
"Yup she's back," Fred sighed.  
I ignored him and went on, "Rape is a no-no and is against the law, so that makes it an official no-no!"  
"I promise Fred won't rape you," he let go and sat down next to his brother while I remained standing.  
"Yeah. FRED!" I bugged out my eyes as I yelled, "You forgot about someone," I crossed my arms.  
"Fine," he sighed, "Ron won't rape you either."  
"George! There's someone else you forgot!"  
"What! Dad's married!" he yelled.  
"She means you George," Fred chuckled.  
"Oh!" he laughed, "I'm not making any promises," he smirked.  
"Then I'm not going," I smiled playfully and sat down in the opposite bench.  
"Fine!" he said and put his head down, then mumbled something else.  
"What I didn't quite catch that;" I leaned in and cuffed my ear.  
"I promise not to rape you," he said in whisper, but I pretended not to hear.  
"I'm sorry I still didn't hear that," I leaned in closer.  
He didn't say anything then he yelled, "I PROMISE NOT TO RAPE YOU," he sighed.  
I smiled, "Thank you."  
"Double check his fingers," Hermione said at the door.  
"Hello!" I smiled again. I have recovered very quickly, because now I know I will be with people who love me for me and will never stop.  
"Why would he promise not to rape you?" she said rape in a whisper, oh she's such a goody-two-shoes.  
"Oh uhh no reason," I didn't want her to know I was kicked out of my house and glanced quickly at Fred and George.  
"Ok. Sure." she said like she knew I was lying, "Well I just thought I'd say 'hi' but it took a while to find you, you weren't in your usual compartment."  
"Oh, yeah well what's wrong with a change you know?" I said swift and quickly.  
"Oh yeah, well, bye," Hermione said uneasy and left.  
"Maybe we should check his fingers..." Fred implied.  
" I DIDN'T CROSS THEM!" George yelled.  
His hands were on his lap and so I believed him. I sat down in the opposite bench and sighed, "You know what? I wish the candy trolley would- OH MY GOSH THE TRAIN IS MOVING!" I lost my distraction and was pointing towards the window.  
"Yes," Fred said slowly, "and this" he pointed to George, "is George."  
"Really?" I gasped sarcastically.  
There was an awkward silence.  
"Hey, George," I nodded my head up once in his direction.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love U!" I smiled.  
"What?" he smiled and became beat red.  
"Yup! It's my favorite vowel!" I smiled.  
"Oh," he said sadly.  
"But don't worry I love you, too, George! Yup you're one of my best friends!" I smiled widely.  
"I love you too, Fred!" I turned to Fred.  
"I love you too, Nimmy," George said happily but sadly. I really do love George, but more than a friend...still.  
I sighed, and then yawned.  
"Why don't you go to sleep, Nimmy?"


	14. Chapter 13

"No I refuse slumber!" I said faintly then drifted into sleep.

*George POV*

I stared at Nimmy; she went to sleep right after she refused to "slumber". _She's such a weirdo,_ I thought,_but she's my weirdo_. I heard Fred giggle, "She said she loved you."  
I broke out of my haze and turned to him, "she said she loved you, too," I giggled back.  
"Yeah, but you like her," Fred re-giggled.  
"You used to," I giggled back.  
"Yeah," he said seriously, "when I was 11 and she didn't have so much baggage, then I stopped liking her. For my favorite brother," he playfully punched my arm.  
"Yeah. Yeah. Okay. So what she said she loved me, she did say it as a friend," I said gloomy.  
"She said your name first with enthusiasm and mine less enthusiastic, I bet she likes you, mate."  
"Stop giving me false hope," I said and went back to staring at Nimmy. There was no response coming from my advice-giving brother and for once i was glad.  
"I'm sorry," he said after a few passing minutes that seemed like hours, "i shouldn't toy with your emotions. I mean you're my practice for when Ginny has boy-problems," he joked.  
I laughed, "It's no wonder she doesn't go to you, i must be the sensitive twin."  
I saw his mouth open for a comeback, but it closed after thought.  
"What?" I looked at him.  
"It was nothing, i just yawned."  
"Yeah, sure. Are you as sleepy as Nims over there?" I motioned to Nimmy who had her head back, her mouth open, and her hands limp at her side looking deep in sleep.  
Fred laughed, "No, that'd be," he paused and tilted his head to me towards the left, "impossible."  
I laughed, "Well, you wanna put chocolate frogs in Malfoy's carry-on?"  
"That's a trick question right?" we laughed and went to find the trolley lady. We could only afford a couple but the chocolate would still get everywhere!  
We sneaked to his carry-on while he and his posse were out to buy some candy from the trolley when we slipped them in, "This is for Nims ya git," I whispered. There were other people around but they seemed careless to what we were doing. We opened the bag just slightly so the frogs wouldn't escape. We laughed and ran away. _Revenge is sweet_, i thought and smirked to myself. We got to the compartment and started laughing so hard that Nimmy started waking up.  
"Pandas can, too venture to Pluto, George!" she mumbled.  
"What does she dream about me?" I wondered out loud causing me to laugh harder.  
"I love you!" she bolted up right really quickly but we were quicker and got on our bench in a thinkers position looking at her.  
"So, Nimmy, who do you love?"we asked in unison quizzically.  
"Oh," she blushed the deepest shade of red I've ever seen her in, "Um, I really do not know what you are talking about," she said casually still in the deep red shade.  
"yes, you do," Fred said plainly.  
"Come on, please, Nimmy, we're your bestest friends you're supposed to tell us everything," I said smiling.  
Nimmy sighed, "Fine. I like a guy," she shrugged.  
I felt something in my chest shatter like a glass, my heart, "Come on, then, tell us," I said still smiling.  
"I can't tell you," she said singing.  
"You're no fun," Fred pouted.  
"Well, then, deal," she said like she was boss.  
Fred chuckled, "You like George," with a smirk splat on his face.

*Nimmy's POV*

Oh shit. IDEA! Time to play...  
"Oh yeah? And what if I do?" I teased.  
"Oh so you do?" Fred smirked.  
"I don't know," I got up and walked over and sat on a red-faced-George's lap.  
"It's a simple yes or no question."  
"Well, he is my toy," I smirked and ran my hand through Georges soft red hair.  
"Toy?" Fred asked. I think George is too shocked to speak.  
"Yes, my toy."  
"What kind of toy?"  
"My sex toy," I smiled and kissed Georges cheek.  
Fred laughed, "Slut."  
I got off of George's lap and walked to the other bench.


	15. Chapter 14

"Hey you guys?" I asked Fred and George when we were at Gryffindor table (AUTHOR'S NOTE: you guys didn't miss anything I just didn't know what to put for when they were on the train and on because I have no imagination :/)  
"Yeah?" they replied in unison with various foods in their mouths.  
"Am i pretty?" I looked up at the bewitched sky and George choked on his food with Fred pretended not to notice and finished chewing his food.  
"Now why would you ask a question like that?" Fred mumbled while wiping his mouth like a slob.  
"Because i feel like no one like 'likes' me except Malfoy, but he doesn't count, because he's not exactly human," I made a face of disgust.  
"I know someone who likes you," Fred smirked devilishly and just as George recovered he started choking again...somehow, "But of course that's confidential unless you can pay me in ways," he raised an eyebrow and started twirling my hair.  
George recovered again, leaned back, and then I heard a huge smack and Fred let out a huge yelp. I guessed George hit Fred upside the head pretty hard.  
"Oi! I was gonna make her cut off her hair!" Fred shouted at George, "Sick-o," he mumbled.  
"Sure you were," George glared.  
"But am I pretty?" I still wanted my self esteem boost.  
"No," George said sternly looking at me dead in the eye.  
I started to frown, because coming from my crush it hurt a LOT.  
"You're beautiful," he smiled and my heart and stomach fluttered.  
"Maybe my parents don't love me because no one does," the thought reminded me of my parents and how they didn't love me. "I'm unloved."  
"I love you," George said sweetly. I wish he meant it another way.  
"Thanks, George," I blushed.  
"Hey!" I yelled, "don't forget to write!"  
"We haven't forgotten," the Twins said in unison.

***IN DA DORM***

"Dear Mum and Dad," Fred started writing. I made him do it in front of me so that I could add anything to it and I also made him read it out loud too, "Recently. Comma. Our great friend. Comma. Nimmy. Comma. The one George talks so much about. Comma." I looked at George and raised an eyebrow, he blushed, and I silently laughed at him. "Has been kicked out of her home and is now homeless with the exception of Hogwarts. Period. George and I wish to ask you if she may stay with us until she is at least old enough to go out on her own-"  
"Oo Oo! Tell her I'll do chores and stuff!" I exclaimed jumping up and down on my plushy leather seat.  
Fred continued writing, "Period. She will complete any chore or errand given to her and does not expect any welcoming committee. Period. Lots. Comma. Lots. Comma. And more lots of love. Comma. Fred and George." He put his quill away and looked at me with the parchment in his hand, "Okay, Nimmy?"  
I snatched the parchment out of his hand and quickly skimmed the letter, it was exactly what Fred said he was writing no extra word or punctuation out of place. I hope they let me stay with them.


	16. Chapter 15

I hope they like me. What if they don't! What if they do like me! What if they have too many boys in their family? What if I need to fart! What if I have to sleep on the couch? No I'm sure they'll at least bunk me with Ginny. But Ginny doesn't like me! What if I get pranked everyday for the rest of my life! Actually I can just prank them back. But still! I'm the pranker, not the prankee. What if I end up marrying George? I'd like that, even though it's impossible to actually happen. I feel like my life should be in a song, but it would be a very awkward song. I'm sure they'll love me and if they don't they only have to act like it for three more years...uhg. I can't wait to be free I think I'll move to America maybe. No, maybe somewhere far away where I can be myself without being judged of whom I want to be. God damn it I might as well move to Antarctica. Plus, running away from my problems isn't going to make them go away.

I hate mornings. I hate it when there is sun shining in my face and there are birds mocking me with their happiness; I want to throw stones at their family jewels to end their extinction. I hate it when I have to get up out of soft bed to go to dumb school and there is nothing to let me stay in bed where nothing bad can happen. But in the end I have to get out of bed and put on those stupid uniforms. Then, go to dumb confounded school! But then, I see him, I see his face with the gorgeous smile on it and his shining eyes and I know I made the right choice to get up this morning. Then I know I'm happy when I'm in his embrace even for a second, it feels like a hour.

"Nimmy?" Fred asked, "How come whenever you come down to go to breakfast you're all depressed, then you see George and you start to lighten up, then you hug him and you're you?"

"Because, Fred, sir, when I see George he is the light of my life! When I see him my dark days turn into rainbows and sunshine!" I said sarcastically and poetically, even though it's true. "I don't know why do you brighten up when you see Angela?"

"Because I like her," Fred stated like no big deal he told the whole Gryffindor table he likes Angela.

"Well there ya go!" I said and took a sip of orange juice.

"You like George?" Fred looked like he was about to crack a cold case.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, "He's my best bud!" I elbowed George playfully.

"Well yeah, but why?" he asked

"Because he's the only one who doesn't interrogate me here," I mumbled into my plate.

"Good point," Fred shut up.

"Nims, you're my best bud too," George smiled at me.

"Really!" I asked like it was something I didn't know and was happy about.

"Really," he took my hands into his and we passionately looked into each other's eyes, smiling.

"You too are like the couple that'll never face their feelings," Fred muttered.

I let go of George's hands and snapped back to Fred, "We're not a couple!"

"No, of course not," Fred said sarcastically.

I put my face to my plate and looked up at Fred with my eyebrows raised, initiating my innocent face and changed my voice so it sounded small and innocently sad, "Fred, please take it back," I whimpered.

He sighed, "Fine, I take it back."

I smiled back at him.

"NOT!" he laughed, "Oh come on! You guys would be the cutest couple."

"Oh look who's bringing out his feminine side," I whimpered again.

"Fred, you need to be nicer." George said sternly.

"Okay, Mr. Ellendea," Fred said.

"You're a real git you know?" George snapped at him.

"Yeah, I know," Fred smiled.  
I wanted what Fred said to be true. I wanted us to be the cutest couple ever. I wanted George to hold me, tell me he loves me. I wanted to know if he would. I wanted to know how he felt about me so I didn't have to go on with heartache. I wanted the truth, not some worthless words people will tell me to make me feel better. I wanted the truth. Even though I never handle truth well, I wanted it. If only I could have the truth, then I could move on instead of chasing a dream that may never come true.  
"Fred?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" he said like he was expecting a huge snake to be on the table within seconds.  
"Does George like 'like' me?" After, there was a slight pause, and then...  
He laughed. LAUGHED! That was never a good sign. Fred rocked back in the bench and had one hand holding his gut while the other pointed at either me or George, but probably me. I asked the stupidest question in the word while the subject sat only centimeters away from me. Also, it's his brother, Fred would never tell me.  
I quickly got up and left swiftly, still hearing Fred's monkey cries even behind the huge doors. How could I be so stupid, because now I've given the impression that I like George? He'll hate me and I'll be homeless again, after a day of having a home.

I ran quickly to the bathroom, I didn't want anyone to see the pure negativity that was plastered on my face and the bathroom was the closest place that has somewhere where I can be alone and tissues, lots and lots of tissues. No one would come after me or comfort me, I knew because no one would care. Oddly enough I wanted my mother to hold me and tell me life gives us the bad times to give us good times. I thought about telling her life hates me and it would be better to not have this one. But I don't have a mother anymore, I, no one but me, myself, and I, and they wouldn't miss me. As I sat on that toilet I figured it out. I can't depend on anyone but myself. I can't go to the Weasley's because I cannot depend on them.  
I heard the bathroom door squeak open and I lifted my feet off the ground, held them to my chest, and stopped my cries. I heard the shoes tap on the tile floors; they were big bulky steps, too big for any girl. There was a boy in the girl's lavatory? "Nimmy?" the one whom the shoes belonged to called out my name. I stayed quiet, because I knew who it was; it was the one who I couldn't depend on. It was George. He awaited my response for a good fifteen seconds. "Nimue! I know you're in here! I can hear you breathing you dumbo!" It was likely true, my crying had made my nose stuffed and so I had no choice but to breathe out of my mouth and that was no success. He also called me Nimue and I am not evil!  
"Fine! You don't have to call me Nimue though!" I wiped the tears off my cheeks and exited my stall after a sniffle, an effort to clear my nose. I probably still looked like crap with makeup strewn across my face. "What?" I looked at him with my arms crossed. I was puny compared to him, but still it made me feel more grounded.  
"What happened? You just ran out on your breakfast!"  
"You know what happened I made a total fool of myself!" I looked down, "I probably disgust you now."  
"You think you're the fool? I'm a boy in the girl's lavatory."  
I laughed a little.  
"Nimmy, you don't disgust me anymore than the day I first laid my eyes on you."

"You're just saying that. For once I would like the truth."

"The truth about what?"

My heart started to race, I could ask him now, but what if he asks why? I'll think of something. What if he doesn't like me that way? And then he thinks I'll stalk him! Well here goes everything, "How you feel about me."

***George's POV***

I stood there looking down at her with her makeup almost gone, but beauty still striking; not knowing what to say. Should I tell her I love her and I wanted to hold her every day of my life. What would she say? Would she say the same in return? Would she tell me to bug off?

"George?" she was getting impatient, "I won't judge you or anything, I just want the truth. Everyone tells me the same thing, 'oh he so likes you,' 'I bet you guys would be perfect together.' 'He stares at you all the time.'" she mimicked all the people who told her all the truthful things, telling me she wants clarity.

I started to shift back and forth on my feet. My heart felt like it could stop at any moment. She wants clarity. I guess I took too long, because she started to walk towards the door. "Wait!" I took her arm to stop her and she looked up at me waiting for my words. "I-I-I," I couldn't get the words out, that's what. I had to though, or I could lose her forever. "I love you," I did it! I AM CHAMPION!

She quickly fell into my arms smiling. I hugged her in return. "I love you too."

I wanted to kiss her I was so happy! I put my face in her hair and I smiled.


	17. Chapter 16

***Nimmy's POV***

"What should we do?" I asked, my face buried in his chest.  
"I don't know," he sighed. I wish he asked me to be his, but I knew he wouldn't. "I want to be more than your best friend," he said.  
"I want you to be more than my best friend."  
"I can't."  
I looked up at him, still in his embrace, "Why not?"  
"I don't want to risk our friendship, it's very dear to me," he squeezed me tighter.  
"Too late," I smirked, "we could be more, together, forever."  
"You can't promise that."  
"I can, my love for you can power Santa's sleigh alone."  
"But Santa's not real."  
"HE'S NOT?" I exclaimed like I saw it a surprise.  
He chuckled, "No."  
"Then my love for you is unconditional, it has no limits," I said as I deeply looked into his eyes.  
He sighed, "You're going to live with me, and we'd see each other every day. What if something happened and we broke up? I couldn't be able to bare to see your pain if you truly love me unconditionally."  
I looked back into his chest, "Well now you're going to see my pain everyday anyways. Maybe, I shouldn't come live with you."  
"No, I want you to live with me."  
"Then be mine."  
There was a long pause between us that seemed to last a couple awkward minutes.  
He sighed, "Nimmy."  
I felt my chest become a water bucket ready to tip over and pour out all its contents. "Fine." I pushed myself away from him and ran out the door. He didn't want me, he probably doesn't love me, just a prank. I ran and ran until I almost got to the corridor. Blinded by my tears, I slipped and waited for the floor to split open my head, to end my sadness. But, I was caught.  
Tears slid down my cheek one but one, and then quickly turned into a waterfall. "Thanks, Fred." I tried to hold back the strain in my voice, but failed.  
"Nimmy, what's wrong?" he said motherly . . . oddly.  
"I don't want to live with you anymore!"  
"What?" he exclaimed, "Why not?"  
"I just don't!" I bawled.  
"It's because of George, isn't it?"  
I nodded, "Love hates me."  
He sighed and took my elbow and led me to the common room while I bawled. He sat me down and put his arm around me. "Look, I've known George for all my life, and ever since that first time we saw you at Ollivanders, he couldn't shut up about you."  
"He doesn't love me anymore, then," I sniffled.  
"Oh trust me, he does. He's just afraid that he'll lose you forever."  
"Why? When he can keep me forever?"  
"You know you are going to get in a fight some days."  
"And living together will push us to solve them! But I can't look at him now if he's not mine."  
"Nimmy?" I heard George's voice.  
"Yes, George?" I looked at him with my red puffy eyes.  
"I'm sorry," he barely whispered.  
"I just don't understand."  
"Neither do I," George walked to me and Fred, "Fred?"  
"Yup!" Fred got up and left.  
"What?" No one answered me as George too Fred's place on the couch.  
"I love you, Nims. I always have. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and I love you!" Georg chuckled, "I want to grow old with you and die holding you in my arms. I don't know why I'm afraid to have you. I love you."  
I smiled and jumped on him for a hug, "I love you too, George! I'm so glad you aren't afraid anymore."


	18. Chapter 17

Every night I would dream of him, his face, his hair . . . the cute bump he has on his nose. I would give up anything for him, and in a sense I have. I would love to bring him to my "parents" and rub in their faces I'm with a Weasley and I love it. I would also be afraid to see their reaction. In truth I would never do it, because I'd be too afraid, but it's not like they could hate me even more than they already do. I have a new family anyways I shouldn't think about my old one. That would be like thinking about a dead dog while playing with a new puppy. I shall cherish my cutest puppy, George.  
I sat next to him in the common room, a month had past and we still hadn't kissed. I was getting worried that he wasn't interested anymore, were relationships supposed to be this slow?  
"Nims?" George asked me as I laughed at something stupid Ron said.  
"Yes, Geoorgie?" I smiled back at him.  
"Would you like to join me on a nice stroll?" he said it formally like it was 1770 all over again.  
"That would be very lovely," I smiled and offered him my hand to take.  
We went on our walk and he took me to the quidditch field, it was empty.  
"I have been incredibly happy since a month ago." He smiled at me. It had been exactly a month since we have been a couple. I still could not believe we were a couple.  
"Me too," I smiled back at him. He took my hands into his.  
"I know I've been a coward," he took his eyes away from mine.  
"What do you mean?" I tried to search for his gorgeous eyes.  
"Not kissing you," he looked back at me, "I've been looking for the right time . . . alone time." He was right; we had not gotten the chance to be alone yet.  
"George, its fine, I get it." I giggled a little.  
"Okay," he just stared at me after that one word like it was an "I love you" and he was waiting for an answer.  
"Okay," I stared back like it was an "I love you too." He leaned in closer and closer, it took him a while because he was so tall and I was so short. I didn't think he could bend down anymore to kiss me, so to fill the gap I got on my toes and smashed my face on his. It wasn't like fireworks; it was like something much better, overwhelming, like I could pass out because my heart was fluttering so much. I loved it, I loved him even more. He was the one, my one true love.

Author's note: sorry it has been a while since I posted, my school just started up again :/ and I'm swamped with homework. I know people have been reading so why don't you just review it ;).

May all your dreams come true,

Jaimie~


	19. Chapter 18

Author's note: Okay, so when I originally wrote this story I had to break it up in two parts or else it would be completely boring. So here's "Part 2".

"Nimmy!" I heard George yell from downstairs. I groaned and rolled over on my stomach and threw my pillow over my head. "Nimue!" He yelled again.

I threw back my pillow "What?" I yelled back "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep! Do you want me to be ugly?" I was furious I hated to be woken up and that name sent shivers down my spine…Nimue.

George opened Ginny and my door, "I don't think it's possible for you to be ugly," he smiled.

"You're lucky you're cute," I squinted.

"Have you seen my shoe?" he asked.

I immediately was alert at the question, "No," I tried not to sound suspicious but I knew I failed. I stole his shoe to mess with him but Addy stole it from me and now it's somewhere outside, so in truth I truly do not know where it was.

"Yes you do," he laughed.

"No!" I yelled trying to defend myself, "Did you check outside?"

"Why would it be outside?" he asked.

"Well," I paused, "If it's not inside then it must be outside."

He didn't answer, "Okay," then he left.

I sighed, I was saved. It has been almost a month since I arrived at the Weasley house and I fit right in. Ginny started to become my best friend, Mrs. Weasley and I loved to bake together and I loved to help with chores…oddly. Plus, Mr. Weasley loved to talk about muggles with me. He told me I was smart enough to one day be the teacher of muggles studies at Hogwarts which, I, of course took as a compliment. Most importantly, I saw George every day. It was like we were an old married couple, at least when people saw us that's what they said. We liked to tease one another but still had undying love for each other in our eyes.

I got up and got ready for the day. Now a days I didn't put on as much makeup like a used to. Now, I just use a bit of eyeliner at the ends of my eyes and mascara. I feel more free and open when I go as natural as my brain will possibly allow me. I brushed my hair to its natural wave; tossed on shorts, a tee shirt, and my beat up vans; brushed my teeth; then headed down stairs to breakfast. The smell of bacon wafted through the air, my stomach growled at me and demanded to be fed. I sat down and everyone stared.


End file.
